


Jungle Fever

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-08
Updated: 2001-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When creatures like himself arrive in the jungle, Krycek finds his life is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Fever

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** This completely AU piece of silliness is for the Fight Club 'Flame the Fight 2001' Challenge. This is my light-hearted attempt to flame some of the stereotyping I've written over the years of Krycek (the survivor), Mulder (the porn freak), Scully (maternal yet shallow) and Skinner (the dominant male) *vbg* Think...Disney's TARZAN!

The jungle was all he had ever known, that and the reassuring presence of his mother, Scully. Of course, he had never truly been accepted as part of the group; the old alpha male, Spender, had been constantly wary of the hairless ape that Scully had cleaved to her bosom after losing her own offspring soon after birth. Still, Scully protected him, nursed him at her breast and, slowly, he grew into a strong adult.

He knew his chances of taking over the group from the alpha male were slim to non-existent. His body was far weaker and more fragile than that of his male cousins, and certainly no match for Skinner, the alpha male who had taken over from Spender many seasons ago. He knew this was because he was different; he was not a true ape but a foundling. Still, the group would never abandon him, even though they barely tolerated his presence. He made up for his lack of brute strength with a quickness of body and mind, building a roof over his mother's nest to keep them both dry during the rainy season, using sticks to dig further into the ground to reach the more succulent grubs and roots.

He avoided play-fights with other young members of the group, the rough and tumble too dangerous for his smaller, more fragile frame.

By the time he had reached adulthood, he had become a useful and so, more tolerated member of the family. Still, there were many times when he looked into a still pool of water and saw the differences between him and the others. The hair on his head had grown wild and tangled, the long dark strands hanging to his waist, but the hair refused to grow elsewhere upon his body. There had been a moment of pure joy when he found dark hair starting to sprout around his genitalia, but the longed for hirsuteness spreading across his whole body had not happened, leaving him even more despondent than ever as he viewed and touched his smooth flesh. If anything, he was completely hairless in all but a few places.

The ape that called himself Krycek stared at his reflection in the pool, pushing back the long hair that obscured his face, tucking it behind his slightly pointed ears. He lifted one arm and looked at the dark hairs in the armpit, nose burying itself deep, sniffing at the unique scent of himself that was so different from the scent given out by the rest of the group. His fingers tugged at the dark curls at his groin, pulling at them in the hope it might encourage them to grow longer. He sighed, hooting softly to himself in remonstration for his inability to accept what he was. His mother loved him, and that was all that should really matter. Yet, he could not help wishing there were others like him.

The soft, familiar call from Scully brought him back from his thoughts and he walked away, hunched on all fours using the backs of his fists to keep his balance. He preferred to walk upright on just the back limbs but Skinner had considered that an aggressive gesture, earning him a cuff that had sent him flying into the base of a tree, knocking the breath from his body. The bruising had taken weeks to fade, his movements stiff and uneasy as he healed. He still walked upright when he could, but only when Skinner was busy elsewhere.

Krycek wrapped his arms around his mother and held on tight, waiting until she had enough of his closeness and pushed him away, her gentle fingers grooming him. He sat patiently while she picked at the ticks and parasites that had crawled into his long hair, then he returned the favor.

-ooOOoo-

The sound echoing through the jungle brought screeches from every living creature. It was a sharp retort, unlike anything Krycek had ever heard before. Skinner gathered the group, barking his orders and beating his chest to cower any who sought to disagree. He herded them onwards, away from the alien noise, and Krycek followed meekly behind his mother, but he could not help glancing back over his shoulder, wondering what manner of creature had disturbed the air.

That night they nested in a familiar group of trees, high above the ground, not willing to stay below while the unease still rippled through the family. Krycek snuggled into his mother's warmth, glad she still tolerated his presence even though she had raised several more young ones since his own babyhood. She would even let him suckle at her breast on occasion, even though he was now considered an adult.

Krycek glared in annoyance when he heard Skinner approaching but realised it had been inevitable. Even he had noticed the change in scent coming from his mother over these past few days. Moments later he had been ousted from his warm spot against Scully while she and Skinner mated and, some how, he had already figured out that this would mean a new brother or sister arriving within a few seasons.

Skinner growled at him as he passed by, having done his duty in mating with a female in heat, and Krycek wondered how much longer the older ape would be able to keep his position as head of the family. There were younger males who were contesting his leadership on a more and more regular basis but, so far, Skinner had used his incredible strength to dominate them, forcing them into submission, even mounting them to prove his dominant status. Krycek had never had to endure being mounted by Skinner but then, he was not foolish enough to go up against the alpha male, knowing he lacked the physical strength to best him. Of course, he had enjoyed the occasional sex game with a male cousin, preparing for the day when he might find himself contesting for the right to mate. It had never gone too far, their tolerance of his unnatural scent and his poor defensive abilities taking the fun out the game for themselves, leaving him in an almost painful sexual condition that he was forced to deal with on his own.

He snuggled back up against Scully, enduring the closeness of his youngest sibling, Jeffrey, the result of her last coupling with Spender, but knowing that he commanded a far greater presence in their mother's heart even though he was, obviously, not of her body.

-ooOOoo-

Morning came, the dawn chorus filling the air as all manner of creatures poked their heads from their safe places, content to have survived the predators for another night. The strange sound had not been heard since and everyone breakfasted with the usual ease; stripping the coarse fibers from the outside of roots so they could reach the succulent center, picking at parasites that had crawled into their fur overnight, or eating grubs found beneath the dirt and leaves.

Another sharp retort echoed around the jungle, the same as before, stunning every living creature for a split second - and then all cried out in warning at once, the cacophony of sound filling the air around them in all directions.

This time, Krycek found his curiosity overwhelming him and he started out towards the noise. Scully grabbed at his damaged left front limb and he hooted softly in reassurance before continuing on. He stretched the damaged limb, easing the slight pain that still jagged along the nerves but it was a pain he could live with. After all, he had come very close to losing the limb altogether when he had that run-in with another group. They would have torn him limb from limb if he had not been able to reach the safety of the trees, climbing higher than their heavier frames could take them. Then he had waited, knowing his own group would attack this one and drive them from the territory.

He used the liana to make his passage through the jungle easier and swifter, swinging from one hanging branch to another, zeroing in on the strange noises. Krycek hunched down, hidden in the thickly leafed branches of a tree and watched as the strange creatures hacked through the dense foliage. His eyes opened wide in astonishment as he saw features so similar to his own: the same pale hairless faces, the hair growing only on top of the head, sprouting from beneath a smooth skin covering that stuck out all the way around the ridges like on a crocodile's back. Ears were almost hidden beneath the ridge, stuck on the side in the same position as his own - and then there was the prominent nose. However, these creatures had fur that was multicolored from the neck down, mostly blending into the jungle with greens and brown but dotted, here and there, with colors reminiscent of the beautiful orchids and other jungle blooms.

Being careful and silent, Krycek followed the new creatures, watching as they hunted together for who knew what. One of them stood out from the others; a large one, tall and lean with intelligent eyes but with surprisingly attractive facial features. The creature bared its teeth often but none of the others seemed threatened by the action, quite the opposite in fact, baring their own teeth with equal ferocity - or was that friendliness? Krycek waited all day and, eventually, he saw this special one separate from the others, heading down towards one of the gaps in the jungle where the waters ran from the pool. Krycek kept the creature in sight and watched as it stooped onto all fours, seeing its fingers trailing across the packed earth.

Krycek leaned forward, hoping to see what had caught the creature's attention - and the branch snapped beneath him, sending him plummeting several feet to the ground. The creature leaped to its feet, spinning to face him, its face hardening in defense and Krycek decided that the best form of his own defense was attack.

He raced towards the creature on all fours then raised himself to his back legs, beating his chest and howling, teeth bared, just as he had seen Skinner do on so many occasions. His sense of victory heightened as shock crossed the handsome face. Krycek slammed into the body, driving it backward to the ground, easily swiping away the arm that it brought up in defense. Then it did the unexpected. Instead of submitting it grasped his hair, yanking it hard, twisting and rolling until it was on top of him. Krycek screeched in anger, rolling them over again, gaining the upper position, teeth sinking into one limb only to find his mouth full of the loose and foul tasting skin covering the creature. He pulled back as a fist glanced against the side of his head, momentarily stunned, then decided to teach the other male a lesson. He swiped at the creature, drawing blood as he backhanded it across the face then he flipped the semi-conscious creature onto its stomach, his fingers scrabbling for the anus so he could force his domination. Only he could not find a hole in the strange skin. He was flipped off by the creature and they stared at each other, crouched several feet apart.

"You wanna fuck?"

The creature's aggressive features changed, the head tilting in that familiar gesture of confusion and surprise, and Krycek felt his own curiosity rise as he took another good look at the disheveled creature that looked so much like himself. He held up a hand and studied it quickly, taken aback when the creature raised its own identical hand. There was no pelt covering of the back, no darkness to the thickly skinned palm and fingers. The hands were delicate, hairless and pale, just like his.

Krycek drew closer, peering at the dark hair that flopped across the face now the strange head ridge seemed to have broken off or moulted away. He saw the shell-like ears, fingering his own from the pointy tip to the fleshy lobe.

"Ears."

Krycek leaped back as the creature made yet another strange noise but gathered his courage when it became apparent that there was no anger in the tone, nor any intent to grab at him.

The creature tapped the side of its head.

"Ears." It tapped the prominent feature on its intriguing face. "Nose." Then it touched its lush lips. "Mouth."

Krycek grunted softly and crept forward a few more paces until he was within an arm's length. He reached out and fingered the strange, loose skin that hung around the creature's body, feeling it wrinkle up in his hand.

"Shirt."

He leaped back when the creature reached for its skin, his eyes widening as the skin was slowly peeled away to reveal flesh just like his own hidden beneath. Suddenly, Krycek understood. The loose skin was a covering, like the blanket of fronds he covered himself with on the nights when Scully would not let him sleep against her warm body.

Krycek reached out and touched one of the dark circles that stood out against the pale flesh; a flat disc similar to his own. He watched as it puckered in the same way when touched, reaffirming this by touching his own body, pinching his own nipple into a tight bud. He leaned forward suddenly and lapped at the creature's nipple but there was no taste or scent of milk so it was most likely a male like himself. He decided to verify this by grabbing at the loose covering between the creature's leg, feeling the hard flesh that arched within. Yes. Definitely a male.

The male obliged by stripping off the lower coverings, revealing its naked form. Krycek smiled when he realised it was identical to himself, with a thick pelt of wiry hair at the base of the excited sex organ, curling in the triangle between the legs and no where else.

Krycek lost all fear as he stared at the engorged flesh, scenting the exciting muskiness of sex that filled the air and wondering if this creature wanted to play the mating game with him. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the stiffened column, feeling it jump in his hand as his fingers slid over the head, smearing the highly scented bead of precome around the satin smooth tip. He inhaled deeply, realizing with amazement that the scent was far closer to his than his own was to his family. With slow movements he leaned down and lapped at the moisture, hearing a small groan of pleasure fall from the lush mouth. He licked from base to top, tongue swirling beneath the flared head then dipping into the slit. The bittersweet precome burst over his taste buds, so reminiscent of his own taste.

The creature pulled away suddenly. Krycek banked his disappointment only to realize that the male was lowering himself to the ground onto all fours, stomach and shoulders down, ass raised, submissively accepting his domination. He felt a jolt inside his chest, his own body highly aroused by the scent and sight of the submissive male. Long fingers, lean and nimble like his, reached out and snapped at the reeds of a nearby plant, stripping off the outer casing to reach inside.

Krycek frowned as the male rubbed greasy sap from the plant into the revealed pleasure hole, groaning as the long fingers eased in and out of its own body. He was confused by its actions until he pushed his own sex into the submissive body and felt the slippery sap ease the entry. The male was so tight and hot, and the friction sent warmth racing through his body to every extremity. He pulled out and thrust back, gradually gaining momentum, his eyes mesmerized by his disappearing shaft and by the soft moans as the male took its own sex in hand and worked himself into a sexual frenzy. All too soon Krycek's senses overloaded, his seed pumping into the firmly rounded rear. The heady muskiness of male sex filled the air, his own scent mixing with the male's in a wonderful combination that set his senses aflame. He collapsed against the broad, sweat-soaked back, pulling out and moving back a few feet while the creature regained its equilibrium. Eventually, the male turned, sitting on his ass on the firm ground. Krycek reached forward and pulled him onto his haunches before some insect could burrow into the damp, seed-filled hole.

"Mulder."

The creature tapped its chest twice, but not in a threatening manner. It took Krycek a moment to realize it was the name it called itself.

"Mmmm.. mmmuuull..dddrrr."

Mulder nodded, baring his teeth again in that disconcerting and yet pleasant way.

"What's your name?"

Mulder reached out and touched Krycek's chest with one finger and Krycek gave his name, but it was obvious Mulder could not understand.

"I'll call you Alex. After the boat that brought me here; the Alexei Arntzen."

Krycek watched as Mulder pulled his strange coverings back onto his body, then he accepted the hand that reached down to him, allowing Mulder to pull him upright onto his feet. He was even more confused now. By rights he ought to have knocked Mulder back down, just as Skinner dealt with any aggressive stance, but there seemed to be no aggression, and no dominance intended. Instead, Mulder reached forward and pushed the strands of wild hair from Krycek's face, staring at his features with those liquid, blue-gold eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes. Green, like the jungle around us. I want to take you away from here. You can be my Pygmalion, my Fair Lady, and I can tame the savage beast in you, and write a paper that will raise my standing in anthropology circles. Come, my savage. I've also got this great porn collection that might interest you. Has some exciting positions I've always wanted to try out..."

The gentle gestures and soft sounds flowed over Krycek as he stared at this Mulder, realizing that he had, finally, found one of his own kind, knowing that he did belong somewhere else. Krycek gazed back into the dense jungle, knowing his mother was out there but aware that she would move on without him, mourning his loss only until the next baby arrived.

He accepted the hand that grabbed his own and followed Mulder, allowing himself to be led from the jungle and into a whole new world.

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

UPDATED: 30th March 2001


End file.
